lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Fraitenhoom
Fraitenhoom is the capital of the Kingdom of High Forest , and the largest city of the Sindar Elves, of the Mirkwood forest. The city is the home of the main center of Goverment for High Forest, and because of this there is a heavy amount of defences built in the surrounding regions. Inside the city is as well the Circle of Nature, which is a powerful communium spot for the Sindar Elves and the forest of Mirkwood. The city of Fraitenhoom is a massive settlement and contains the largest population of Sindar Elves in High Forest and through this contains well over a hundred thousand Sindari Elves and this makes it perhaps the largest Sindari Elven city outside of the Lothlorian Sindari Elves. The City was one of the first foundings by the High Forest Sindar Elves , but it grew the quickest due to it's protective site, and the deep roots of the internal Tree. The city is protected because it is surrounded by a massive chasm of unknown origin and this means that the only way across is the fallen white tree, or the numerous bridges that they have constructed. With the growth of the city well underway the goverment of the Druids begin to form inside the city in the form of the Circle of Nature which is a gigantic catacolmb which allows for the quick and simple transfer of the Druid into the afterworld where they spend a large portion of their lives. History Early History Fraitenhoom was the first spot founded by the expedition of Malfurion Stormrage, and was chosen because they found a fallen white tree spanning the breath of the chasm surrounding it which they took as a sign that the forest wanted this place to be their home. Growth As the war in High Forest raged the city of Fraitenhoom grew faster and faster due to its extremely isolated position, and the fact that a fallen white tree was the only way to get into it without falling into the massive chasm that surrounds the city. Capital Layout Noteable People Malfurion Stormrage See Also : Malfurion Stromrage Malfurion Stormrage is the Arch-Druid ofHigh Forest, and the wife of Tyrande Whisperwood. With Tyrande Whisperwood he has two children in Talflarion, and Shandis Stormrage. For centuries Malfurion Stormrage has been the spiritual leader of the Sindar Elves, and in this position he is directly responsible for the found of Athel Loren, and Mirkwood by Sindar Elves, as well some might say the growth of the Sindar Elves into a rival power to the High Elves. Malfurion's brother Illidan Stormrage is a hated figure amongst the Elves, and although Malfurion feels shame for what his brother has become, he has been unable to kill him on the two occasions that he had. Demographics Population The city of Fraitenhoom is a massive settlement and contains the largest population of Sindar Elves in High Forest and through this contains well over a hundred thousand Sindari Elves and this makes it perhaps the largest Sindari Elven city outside of the Lothlorian Sindari Elves. Circle of Nature Category:Sindar Elves Category:Elves Category:Capital Category:City Category:Elven City Category:Sindar Elven City Category:Settlement in High Forest